


Shadow's Shoes

by kevpho



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevpho/pseuds/kevpho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic decides to pull a prank on Shadow one day, but will it go well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow's Shoes

Sonic the Hedgehog  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Sonadow

It was after a particularly filling chilli-dog meal - prepared by Shadow, which in Sonic’s opinion, were “the best chilli-dogs ever” – that Sonic decided that he would pull a prank on Shadow.

… by swapping his Chaos-powered shoes with a fake one, and then challenging his boyfriend to a race.

To his defense, he thought it would be a funny idea as he would have a chance to watch Shadow freaking out about his shoes not working all of a sudden.

So Sonic decided to go to Tail’s workshop and start working on his little project…

A few days later, Sonic managed to make a replica of Shadow’s shoes – on his own, and he was really proud about it – and decided that he wanted to get his plan into action immediately. A few minutes passed as he replaced Shadow’s shoes – which were taken off the night before – with the fake ones.

Step one complete.

Step two: Wake Shadow up.

“Hey Shadow! Wake up!” Sonic shouted as he pounced onto the bed. However, this attempt proved the effort wasted as Shadow was sleeping like a log.

Pouting slightly without himself even realising it, Sonic decided to use the most effective way of waking Shadow up.

Slowly, he pressed his lips softly against the black hedgehog’s, and the reaction he got was almost immediate, as tan lips moved back against his own. Sonic smiled slightly as he wondered how in the world did Shadow manage to sleep through loud noises and be woken up only with a little kiss.

He guessed sleeping beauty.

Step three: Challenge Shadow to a race.

“Shads, I’m feelin’ like going on a run today. Wanna race?” Sonic asked cheerfully after pulling his lips away from the black hedgehog.

“… sure…” Shadow replied groggily, “… just let me get ready first…”

With that, Shadow went off to do his morning rituals.

… not without Sonic suddenly deciding to sneak into the shower while he was inside it.

Step four: Profit!

“Hurry up Shadow!” Sonic said eagerly as he jogged in the spot, waiting for Shadow to come out of the house and line himself next to the blue hedgehog.

“Alright!” Sonic exclaimed.

“Three…”

“Two…” a look was exchanged between the two hedgehogs.

“One…”

“Go!”

Sonic blasted off ahead.

… while Shadow nearly stumbled over his own feet and wondered why his chaos-powered shoes stopped working.

“… screw it…” Shadow mumbled and began to run. At the speed of sound.

A few moments later, Sonic insisted he hadn’t screamed like a little girl after Shadow suddenly appeared next to him – even though without the aid of his shoes.

“… How!?” Sonic panicked as he tried to run faster to get away from Shadow, as Shadow, hearing Sonic say what he just said, immediately linked his shoes’s “problem” to Sonic.

“What have you done to my shoes, Sonic!” Shadow shouted as he caught up to Sonic again.

“Noth… nothing…!” Sonic replied nervously as he tried to go faster.

Suddenly, Shadow tackled Sonic to the ground, and both hedgehogs rolled around on the ground as they eventually came to a stop.

“… now, my beloved hedgehog, what have you done to my shoes…?” Shadow smirked as he asked – in a very gentle voice that made Sonic feel very uncomfortable.

Sonic only grinned nervously, unable to reply.

“… it seems I will have to… punish you, my blue hedgehog…” Shadow purred into one of Sonic’s ears, making it twitch.

Although his plan had failed, Sonic couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy what happened afterwards.


End file.
